


Kindness

by orphan_account



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I fell asleep on your shoulder and you were too polite to move or wake me up” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindness

Ben sid into the window seat on the train, hoping for a nice quiet ride so that he could get some work done.

Not that he minded if someone sat next to him, but he just hoped that they were quiet.

This is usually a fairly empty train ride anyways, which is why Ben chose it. He didn’t mind getting up early if it meant a peaceful journey.

He’d just pulled out his laptop when a quiet, drawly voice interrupted him.

“Excuse me. Sorry, but is there anyone sitting here?”

Ben thought about lying and saying yes, but the guy had been so nice and polite that he knew he’d feel bad if he did that. So he just shook his head. 

“Nope. All yours if you want it.” The guy smiled and sat down.

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Plus the guy was pretty hot, so Ben wasn’t  _ too _ mad.

He kept sneaking peeks, he wasn’t going to lie. The guy had fluffy brown hair and equally brown eyes from what Ben had seen. Those pretty brown eyes  _ did _ look awfully tired though, and there were dark circles under them. Ben inexplicably wondered how long it had been since this guy had gotten a decent night’s sleep.

From how deep purple the circles were, he was willing to bet it had been a good while.

After about Ben’s millionth glance, those sleepy brown eyes happened to catch his, and he graced Ben with another smile. Ben hurriedly looked back to his computer screen, mentally scolding himself for getting off track. 

He did notice though, that the guy’s head kept nodding, as though he kept falling asleep and waking himself back up.

Ben got pretty absorbed into his work then, and didn’t look back up until, about halfway through their ride, he felt a thump against his shoulder.

Ben startled, then noticed the brown hair out of the corner of his eye.

His neighbor had finally succumbed to sleep and his head had fallen against Ben’s shoulder.

And now the taller man was conflicted.

On one hand, this guy looked like he badly needed the rest.

On the other, Ben didn’t know when the other man’s stop was, and didn’t want him to miss it.

Deciding to compromise, Ben let him sleep until the next stop was coming up, then shook the dark haired man’s shoulder gently. Smiling at the sleepy noise that the action resulted in, Ben gently shook his shoulder again.

“Hey...hey sorry to wake you up, but there’s a stop coming up. I don’t know which one’s yours and didn’t want you to miss it.”

The guy blinked for a second, obviously still groggy and out of it, and then seemed to realize where he was and sat up quickly.

“Mine’s the last stop.”

“Ah, mine too,” Ben said. “So if you want to go back to your nap, I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

“Y-You don’t have to! I won’t fall asleep again; I’m sorry for using you as a pillow!”

“What’s your name?” Ben asked softly.

“Huh?”

“What’s your name? I’m Ben.”

“Oh, I’m Shaun. Sorry, I’m super tired; I haven’t been sleeping well lately.”

“Shaun. Alright then Shaun, I’ll tell you that I don’t really mind if you use me as a pillow. You look like you could use the rest, and I don’t mind as long as I can get some work done.”

“You’re trying to work? Now I really don’t want to bother you.” Shaun’s face was bright red. “Jeez I feel like such an asshole.”

“You’re not an asshole. Believe me, you’d know if I thought you were.” Shaun gave a nervous little laugh at that.

“If you’re sure…”

“Completely.” Satisfied that Shaun was convinced, Ben went back to his work. It took all of a minute before Shaun’s head was back on his shoulder again.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping?” Ben asked quietly.

“Roommate’s a dick,” Shaun mumbled sleepily. “But I need him to help pay the rent, so not much I can say.”

“Ah…”

“So I pretty much escape to my parent’s house every weekend just to get some damn rest.”

“So this is you coming back from your parent’s house?” Ben asked and Shaun nodded.

“Unfortunately yes, I have to go back to hell. As much as I don’t want to.”

“Well then get all the rest you can for now.” Shaun smiled gratefully, shifting a little to get more comfortable.

“Thanks again, Ben…”

“You’re very welcome.”

“I’ll have to repay you somehow.”

“You don’t need to.”

“I will.”

And as Shaun fell back into a doze, comforted by the warm side that he was pressed up against, he heard a soft, soothing sound from the tall man next to him.

Ben was humming gently, a soft lullaby to help Shaun fall asleep.

The dark haired man fell asleep, calmed by Ben’s quiet humming, glad he’d decided to to take this particular train today.

He’d have to think of a good way to pay Ben back for all of the kindness the other man had shown him.


End file.
